


The scent of you

by Chibi_Taan_89



Series: Dcu Omegaverse series [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Tim Drake, Blow Jobs, Dick being a perv, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drugs, Knotting, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Oh and language, Omega Jason Todd, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim is a curious lil beta, and everything that goes with sex i suppose? you get the hint lol, first time Tim joins in, for the BottomJasonToddWeek ;D, rapey? intent? maybe? meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Tim was always curious about many things. He was the type of person who wanted to have all the answers and just did everything in his power to get them.This time it was no different“Ohh boy! I think this could even work on Beta's if the dose is high enough.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dcu Omegaverse series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869904
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	The scent of you

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO!! lol oh i finally managed to post this lol. its my entry for the Bottom Jason Todd Week 8D
> 
> 10th of August: Omegaverse ~  
> This fic can be a read as a solo fic but its also a prequel for my "Fear of the Unknown" Dc Omegaverse series (i linked it so you can check it out)
> 
> please enjoy xD I hope you like it lol i know i had fun writing this
> 
> and a shout for my cute Beta friend Lea @on twitter Thank you bebe!! you helped me so much <33

Tim was always curious about many things. He was the type of person who wanted to have all the answers and just did everything in his power to get them.

This time it was no different. It was during an undercover mission that Tim came upon a suspicious drug exchange and managed to get his hands on one of the samples. Most of the drugs were the same as usual, nothing out of the ordinary, several boxes containing small packages of various types, apart from one single vial that was handled by one of the mobsters. Tim wasn’t all that close to them so he couldn’t talk about it in their close circle of trust but he managed to hear a bit about it. 

They kept saying stuff like ‘this will be easy’ and ‘it only takes a few drops to work’ that piqued Red Robin’s curiosity. They were mostly whispering making it all too suspicious. Unfortunately, Tim couldn’t ask too many questions because if he did they would probably suspect him. Especially since the others handling the drugs weren’t interested in what they were doing. Tim couldn’t show too much interest.

Before he could do something, Batman and Robin had already barged it and stopped the operation. Tim didn’t even need to change outfits.

He wasn’t too happy about it, but at least they didn’t blow his cover. It gave him a chance to look around and find the small vial the mobsters were discussing earlier. The gang member that had the small vial with him was already immobilized on the ground when Tim came over to him. 

“Give me the vial!!! I will take it to safety.” He spoke reaching his hand out for the mobster to hang him the small vial. Even though the man didn’t seem quite sure if he wanted to collaborate, in the end, he did. He passed the small, pink vial, to Tim who then headed out of the building escaping Batman's and Robin's eyes.

Of course, that was just part of the undercover mission. Once the drug exchange was stopped and the mobsters are all arrested by the Gotham police, Tim stepped out of the dark alley he was hiding in and reached Batman and Robin by the batmobile. Tim changed outfits not to deem to suspicious and wore his Red Robin suit.

“Great work Tim.” Bruce said.

“tt... yeah I suppose.” Damian added.

“Hey! You didn’t even give me a chance to do anything. I could have handled it by myself.”

“Suure Drake” If there was something Tim couldn't handle it was certainly Damian's stuck up attitude. But for now, he decided to let it slide since he had something far more important to do.

Tim didn’t even know why he kept this to himself instead of telling Batman about the vial. He just wanted to make sure he knew what it truly was before actually telling him.  
It was a simple experiment. Cyborg was kind enough to run some tests on the liquid inside the vial and what he found out shocked them both.  
It was a pheromone enhancer.

It was nothing Tim didn’t know existed. There were even some sold in regular shops or even with a doctor’s note. So why was this different than any other?  
“Incredible!!” Cyborg was intrigued by what he found out. 

“What is it? Why is this liquid so different than the others? I saw so many of these enhancers in shops... why would mobsters be interested in this particular one?” Tim asked. 

“Ohh this is far from a regular pheromone enhancer Red! It’s mixed with a certain drug that’s yet to be tested... I’m shocked someone had their hands on this.”

Tim was now intrigued about this. “Does it work only on Omegas? I suppose it can work on Alphas too?”

“Ohh boy! I think this could even work on Beta's if the dose is high enough.”

Tim's eyes lit up with a different type of excitement now. He was beyond intrigued. A pheromone enhancer that could work on betas too? So finally, finally he could feel what it is to feel the pheromones of an actual omega in heat. He could finally feel what it means to be an alpha in rut.

Since long ago, Tim had accepted his fate in not having a fated pair by his side. Well…maybe the fated pair was a long shot. He gave up on the idea of ever having an omega as a partner. He knew that was not his f since he was just a regular beta.

Regular.

Tim hated that word. It made him feel so useless. So normal.

So…replaceable.

With Damian, Bruce, and Dick, who were all alphas, it was a huge difference between them. It was a scale Tim would never be able to climb. Because there is nothing you can do about your fate. You are bound by it and you can’t change it. And Tim's fate was to be the most common of all three genders.

Even Jason was on a different scale from him. Even though he was an omega and will never reach the high peak of being alongside his alpha brothers and father, he is still kept as something special. Precious. Something they needed to protect.

Even if Jason didn't need it nor craved it.

Tim always felt like he was just there for the sake of it. Even if Bruce tried to keep the favoritism to a minimum, it was obvious that Dick as the eldest and Damian as his blood son, and the youngest, took a special place in his heart far more than Tim or Jason did.

And Jason was special just because he was an omega. Tim never wanted to prove himself and he didn’t need to. He knew how much he was worth, and all he needed was for him to know that. Even though there has always been a part inside of him, buried underneath all the layers of self-control and confidence that told him he was just a sidekick and nothing more. Not worth any trouble at all. A useless accessory to the family.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why Tim didn’t tell Bruce about the vial. Maybe he just wanted to solve this on his own. Why should Bruce always solve everything? He was perfectly capable of solving this alone.

He had control over this. Nothing will go wrong... or so he thought.

Now that he discovered what was inside the small vial... he just couldn't let this go anymore. He had to know more.

“I still don’t know how they would react in a beta’s body though. It seems quite unstable for the moment…”

“S-so.. how do you usually take this? Like... do you drink it?”

“Oh, I'm not sure Red. I suppose yes. Drinking it would do it. But this liquid is dense. I’m not sure that would dissolve in water. Maybe injecting it? It’s really hard to tell since there are so many elements mixed up together. You sure got yourself a good sample, that’s for sure.”

“Thank you Cy!! I will try and find out what they were trying to do with this.”

Before he finished his sentence, he already held out his hand to the man. He wanted the vial back. Badly.

“Oh, you're taking it with you?”

“ Yeah... I need to tell B about it so I will need it back.”

He tried not to grin. That would be too suspicious. Even for him. Cyborg wasn’t sure at first, but he never had a reason to doubt Tim over anything, so he complied and gave the vial back to him. Tim would do the right thing and tell Batman about it. He will know what to do with it.

*

It took several days of research and some favors he could collect from ‘friends’ to get the results he wanted. He was finally able to liquify the drugs, making it impossible to detect in water once it’s dissolved. 

Tim only had one small glass of water now since the experiment took longer than predicted and he had to use it several times before getting the final result, so this was his only chance to make it work.

But of course, he couldn’t just... use it like this. He had to make sure it worked correctly. He poured a small amount of water into another smaller glass and left the bigger glass on the coffee table in Jason’s room. 

“You need me… to help you? With an experiment?"

“ Yes!!!” Tim spoke looking cheerful. He was hoping Jason will help him out with this and just play along with it.

“ I mean… you don’t have to… but I need an omega for this experiment.. its not like I can ask Damian or Dick for this…”

“ Hmpp”

Jason wasn’t looking too happy about being called ‘omega’. He never liked that word and even after he accepted that part of himself since long ago, he still had issues with the whole ‘lower rank’ and ‘delicate gender’ stereotype. And he didn’t classify himself as any typical omega that’s for sure. 

His body was far different from any other omega. He had a firmer body and muscular arms, not to mention he was taller the most omegas and far more arrogant. He was screaming alpha stereotype to some people, but far was the truth behind him and his desires. 

He used a lot of suppressants to help him during his patrols and missions so he could fight crime without any problems or rescuing. 

“Well…if you don’t want to I can’t force you. It could be too much for you… after all.”

“Fuck you!! Don’t look down on me, brat!”

Jason grabbed Tim’s shirt and pulled him closer to him. The smaller boy could smell the strong scent of omega on him but it still didn’t do much. He could only feel his presence, but among anything else... it was just like smelling perfume. Hopefully, this experiment will help him feel more than just this. 

Tim didn’t know if the drug will be effective as soon as he drinks it, and Tim did think of drinking it first, just to see if something will change. But then again, he was scared. What if it doesn’t work on Jason? He had to make sure Jason drinks the glass of water first.

Once Jason’s body reacts to the drug, Tim will immediately drink the smaller glass of water. If something goes wrong and the enhancer drugs don’t work on him, he will just use the suppressants Jason has in his room.

He double-checked in Jason’s room just to make sure. As long as Tim’s head doesn’t go wild, it’s all going to be good.

Right?

“Well, Jason… like I said… I need an omega… and you’re the only one. Please, just for a bit? I won’t take too much of your time”

He wasn’t sure how he managed to convince Jason to ‘help him’, but he did. And Jason wasn’t even sure what was he getting himself into.

“So?”

The taller man was sitting on the bed, looking rather annoyed at Tim for wasting his time right now. But he did accept it and now he had to endure it.

“I will be right back Jay. In the meantime, get yourself comfortable. I brought you a glass of water.”

Tim went out of the room and into the bathroom. He was a bit concerned about this whole situation. Should he tell Jason what he is doing? He would surely get upset over it. It’s too late to back down. Not like Jason needs to know what’s happening right? It will just look like an accident. Maybe he could tell him his suppressants aren’t working? He will figure something out as it goes. In the least, he could say he didn’t know the water was drugged. Yeah.. he had to play it right. 

When he returned to the room, Jason was already in bed. He was panting heavily, trying to compose himself, but he found it pretty hard due to the sudden heat rush.

His body was moving on its own, curling on the mattress, knees bent over his chest hands holding his shoulders. He was laying on the bed, panting as sweat dripped down his forehead.

Tim moved slowly next to him, just admiring the scene in front of him. Jason was a sight to see, he never witnessed Jason being so... vulnerable? So docile? It was something new to him.

All that dominance and cockiness were now washed away by this sudden heat rush. His body was melting and Tim just couldn’t stop. He just had to touch him. His skin felt like fire and Jason shivered at the slightest touch of his fingertips.

He trembled underneath that small gesture.

“Jay? How do you feel?”

“Nngh…T..Tim?”

Oh boy, his voice was trembling; he looked like he was having a really hard time containing himself. His obvious, painful, erection was visible even to Tim. Those pants were going on the floor sometime soon.

“Tim… I’m..s..so hot... nngh”

The black-haired boy kneed on the bed, next to Jason just looking at him, fingers still brushing his shoulder gently. Jason’s skin looked so soft… and warm… just delicious…

But Tim…

Tim looked at him with lust, because of how needy he looked, but he didn’t feel anything else….

His body wasn’t running out of pheromones, he just craved Jason because he always found the older male attractive and this was like a dream come true for him. But right now he hated his beta body so much. He just couldn’t feel what delicious pleasure Jason was showing him, that was driving him mad and frustrated to have such a useless body.

Tim’s fingers moved gently, wrapping themselves around his neck and squeezing almost too gently, feeling the heat of the other's body thru his palms, making his body shiver with excitement. He couldn’t control himself. When he finally realized he was going to hurt Jason, he slowly removed his hands away, but not before Jason moaned at the sudden lack of air.

Those warm hands were burning his skin with the simple touch, the light squeeze was everything Jason needed to moan louder and arch his back, hands clenching the sheets underneath him.

Jason’s moan sent a sudden adrenaline rush to Tim making his cock twitch in his pants. 

“Oh…you like it rough now, don’t you Jay?” he grinned looking quite amused at the sight in front of him.

“T...Tim... I think…my suppressants… I need…mmh”

His muscles spasmed, chest hurting from all the hard breathing, lungs violently pumping air making it painful for him to breathe. He didn’t remember last time his heat hit him so hard. His whole body was on fire from the inside, like something was just crawling from his groin to his throat. 

“I could… mmh” he gulped tried to compose his excitement “I could just help you out. I think it’s nothing serious… maybe I can lend a hand?”

“Ti…m.. you?”

His mind went blank at the sentence…. Did Tim was to help him ease up? Help him inject his suppressants? His mind was a mess and all his thoughts were a blur. He couldn’t even think straight anymore. 

Tim’s hands left Jason’s neck and moved immediately to his knees, stroking gently up to his hip bone and groin. The omega shivered again at the touch, just feeling those delicate fingers brush against his still covered legs drove him mad. He had to remove his clothes because it was becoming too unbearable to breathe. It felt like he was suffocating.

“I can help you... Ease up a bit, Jay.. Just let me help out...” his hand squeezed gently between Jason’s legs making him spread them almost immediately at the touch.

“Mnh… mm.. if.. we go any further Tim….”

“Don’t worry Jay! I'm not an alpha… I can’t do much harm. I just want to help out.”

“Nnh”

His moans filled the room, and by the looks of it, Jason was already in his full heat. He couldn’t compose any more rational sentences. Everything that came out of his mouth now was lustful moans and saliva sliding down his chin. 

“Your suppressants won’t work... You need a stronger dose. I will fetch one once I help you out. You won’t be able to resist that long…”

Tim had a point. And Jason was just mere seconds away from losing his mind. 

“Nnh..y..yea fuck!! Just hurry… up!! Ahh I'm burning”

He breathed out as soon as Tim’s hand started moving all over his covered cock, making him throb.

“Oh, Jay.. You’re already leaking. Look at this mess….”

Jason wanted to protest, but didn’t manage to find the words nor the strength for it. Tim unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees, revealing his soaked boxers. The younger boy has to swallow his drool at the sight of Jason’s now fully erect cock covered by the thin fabric of his boxers. 

Tim was always a patient person. He never rushed into anything that he didn’t calculate over and over inside his mind. But this time... this time it was different. He couldn’t suppress the urge to just push himself between Jason’s legs and lick him all over, savoring the delicious taste of an omega in heat, his ass already leaking from excitement to be filled. His composure ran out of the window at the delicious sight in front of him.

He spread Jason’s legs, earning delicious moans from the boy above him, and just nuzzled his face in between them. Jason unconsciously pushed his hips up, wanting more of that contact, just begging Tim with his eyes to do something. Anything.

When Tim finally gave in, he nibbled the tip of his cock wet with precum, covered by his boxers and gave it a slow, lazy bite. Jason jerked again, bouncing on the mattress, wanting Tim to finally put his whole length in his mouth and just suck him off.

“Greedy aren’t we?” he gives another smal bite, earning another loud moan. Jason’s hand moved lower, gripping on Tim’s hair, tugging at him. He begged with his body for the other boy to move quicker, but Tim just wanted to savor it as much as he could.

“Nnh.. you taste really good Jay”

“H…hurry up already!!! T...Tim more…”

“Oh~ If you ask so nicely…”

He was happy to fulfill Jason’s wishes. Finally, he released his cock from his boxers, revealing that amazing, throbbing organ to his sight. After one final glare, making Tim’s blood rush faster to his cock, he swallowed it in one easy go.

Of course, Tim wasn’t all that used to swallowing cock, so it took him by surprise realizing Jason’s cock was bigger than expected. Another fact that could easily cross Jason off from the typical stereotype omega. He had a hard time swallowing, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Fortunately for him, his gag reflex was good, making it easy to release his cock from his mouth without choking on it.

“This.. is gonna be a challenge now won’t it?” Tim smirked to himself more than to Jason.

He decided to go with a slower approach this time, slowly licking the tip and just savoring the delicious precum and gratifying the moans coming from Jason’s mouth. His tongue moved from the tip down to his balls nibbling at the pulsing veins. Even if Tim couldn’t feel the pheromones all too well, he could still feel Jason’s body tremble underneath his touch, telling him he was doing a good job at pleasing the omega. All that was going to change though, because all he needed was to take a sip of the glass of water he carefully placed on the other side of the room. He made sure Jason drank the other one beside the bed. Now nothing could stop him from feeling what any other alpha in a rut would feel.

Soon… very soon.

“Jason? What is going on? I could feel your.. uuh?”

“Mmh?” Tim released Jason’s cock from his mouth looking at the door, a confused Dick standing there just holding in his breath.

Fuck? Didn’t he lock the door? How is that possible? He calculated everything... Dick wasn’t even supposed to be home from patrol that early.

“T...Tim? What is going on?”

“I’m just… Jason’s heat…suddenly.. And I… mmh”

He was at a loss of words since now he didn’t have a really good excuse for not using Jason’s suppressants. If Dick gives the suppressants to Jason and he regains his senses, all this planning and days of research would go to waste. He had to think of something.

“Uh…Jason’s in heat? I thought he had it under control? And wasn’t it suppose to come next month? Mmh.. Damn.. it’s a woozy…”

Dick grabbed his head looking quite wobbly. Could it be that Jason’s pheromones were so strong that even Dick’s suppressants were working?

“Shit, I wasn’t expecting this… damn it... I need air…”

Dick spoke, but as soon as Jason realized Dick was in the room with him, his hand flew up, trying to reach out for the alpha.

“D..Dick.. I’m.. mhh…. Dii…ck”

That horny expression Jason was showing him wasn’t doing Dick any favors. 

“Shit!! Damn shit!!! I need air... I need… water!!”

It wasn’t like Dick has never cursed before, Tim heard him a few times, but now it was different… wait? 

Did he say water?

“Dick no!!!”

His body jerked up from the bed fast, but before he could do or say anything Dick was already drinking the water Tim placed on the small nightstand beside the door.

Fuck!

Fuck!!

Fucking hell!

“Uhh.. damn. I needed that…. Tim what are you even... urnghhh?”

“Dick..why?”

Dick’s body kneed on the floor looking quite in pain. Tim didn’t know what to do anymore. Now even Dick drank the water with the drugs…. How would this affect him?

“What is happening? Nnggh…Tim?”

“I’m… sorry, Dick… you shouldn’t have drunk the water!!”

“W...What?”

How could Tim explain this to Dick now? How?

“Uhh… Jay!!”

He could see it now… Dick’s aroused face at the sight of the omega. It was a curse. Not even faith wanted him to take Jason since it was all set up for Dick to appear just at this instant.

Even if Dick didn’t drink the water, he was sure he would react like that. Jason’s heat could drive any alpha crazy. He just hoped neither Bruce nor Damian were in the manor now. Who knows what could happen if they were.

Dick's eyes couldn’t move away from Jason at the moment, he was just staring back at the omega in heat like a predator at his prey. Tim was next to Dick now, looking back at the empty glass of water, something in his chest just ached, hard. 

He grabbed the empty glass and brushed his fingers on the inside, whipping off the remaining water drops. He tried to lick it and realized there was nothing on his tongue. Not even a drop.

He might as well just leave the two go at it and just give up. It was all for nothing. 

“I’m just.. mmh… going to excuse myself…”

Before he could leave, Dick grabbed his hand, dragging him backward, throwing him back on the bed.

“Oh…you think this is just that easy….don’t you?”

His face was mere inches away from Dick’s cock and even if it was still in his Nightwing suit, he could see the size of it. And it was indeed huge and very much aroused.

“Umm? D..Dick?”

“Not without an explanation Timmy…. You knew there was something in the water… didn’t you?” 

So Dick was still lucid and could think straight? Great… just great.

“Umm... I... don’t know what you’re…. Umm…” why was he stuttering so much? He never had problems with lying to get away with something. Why was Dick’s presence making him so nervous?

Dick grabbed Tim’s arm and pulled him up to meet his face before smashing his lips together, not wasting time to push his tongue inside. As much as Tim was confused, he had to admit the other's lips felt great. It was pleasurable.  
Strong arms roamed all over his chest, making him jolt in surprise as Jason tugged at his shirt. His leaking cock was rubbing on Tim’s back making it incredibly uncomfortable in Tim’s pants.

When Dick released his mouth Tim wanted to speak but Jason grabbed his head and turned him around doing the same as Dick, pushing his lips to Tim’s. His mind couldn’t process everything that was now happening, but he felt a sudden heat rush rise in his chest. It was stuffy and way too hot to breathe.

“Now.. I know I won’t get answers from you... Not like this…”Dick spoke pressing his covered bulged against Tim’s chest. “But... The sticky substance in my mouth is telling me there is more on my tongue to share with you”

“Uhnn…W-What?”

Tim’s lips were swollen from the rough kiss Jason just gave him, revealing a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. He noticed the saliva on his lips was a little pink fluid and knew immediately that the drugs didn’t fully melt into the water.

“F…Fuck” Tim spoke, body shaking with fear and excitement at the same time.

“Oh... Indeed, but not the one you thought you would….”

“Dick… Tim…”

Jason’s voice was becoming shaky. His whole body was just jolting like an electric shock. 

“I know baby.. I know! This time Tim will join us…” Dick’s voice was low and raspy 

“T...This time?” Tim asked shocked scanning Dick’s face for any time of answer. Did Dick help Jason during his heats before? When? And how didn’t he notice that?

Dick twirled his tongue in his mouth like searching for something and then out of nowhere he reached out and pulled Tim’s face towards him again kissing him over and over again. This time Tim could feel the sticky substance in Dick’s mouth move all over their tongues and inside Tim’s making him swallow it.

“Nh…. Dick.. I need some attention too.” Jason’s voice was showing just how much he needed both of them to turn around and spoil him.

Tim could feel Jason groan in displease as he was ignored while humping Tim’s back, still groping his chest and fondling his nipples tugging them roughly.  
The smaller boy had to suppress a moan as Dick’s mouth was still glued to his own, making it arousing for the older ex Robin.

“Yeaah Jay... Just have to make sure Tim is ready for what’s going to happen next”

“Nhh… My head is fuzzy…” Tim felt wobbly and unable to think properly. Hi vision slowly becoming hazy, arousal growing more and more.

“Well, Tim. Whatever you put in this drink, it’s making all of us feel it, I can tell you that…” Dick spoke, voice finally shaking as the drugs slowly take effect. 

Dick’s palm rose to cup Jason’s chin and nuzzling it gently, making the other moan in pleasure. Tim could feel Jason moan while his chest was pressed firmly on his back, making it hard for him to move since Dick was glued to his chest at the same time.

“It’s… nnh… a pheromone enhancer.. ah…” his cock was throbbing hard now, it was really painful at this point.

“Mmh? Why use it on Jason? Did you want to fuck him that badly?” Dick licked Tim’s cheek earning a sweet mewl sound from the boy.

“Nnh…I wanted to try it on myself... I want” he stuttered “Want to ah… feel what you feel. This works on betas too… so they say nngh” the blush on his cheeks was showing Dick how much Tim was telling the truth. He was clearly embarrassed by this.

That or either he is finally feeling the effects of his potion.

“You want to feel a rut? Or a heat? Maybe you wanted to feel how Jason feels when he goes into heat? Hm? Timmy?” that cursed smirk made Dick look even more malicious and evil.  
His tongue licked Tim’s earlobe while his other hand was still stroking Jason’s check. This time it was Jason’s turn to moan and press himself even further on Tim’s back, looking for some sort of friction.

“Diiickk….” his low moan made Tim shiver “Explanations nnh.. Later... fuck now!!!!"

“Mmh… yea I see both of you are getting impatient.”

With that, Dick removed his hand off Jason, but kept his mouth on Tim’s ear, placing small bites all over it. Tim’s hand found their way around Dick’s neck and pressed even closer to the older man, now thrusting his hips further into Dick’s lap.

Dick laughed at that pulling himself up, helping Tim rise on his feet as well. Jason leaned back, stroking his cock with his hand, eyes shut tight while the warmth of Dick’s pheromones were still filling the room.

“Come on Tim… resume from where you were interrupted earlier… I loved seeing you suck Jay off.”

Tim quivered at that and reached for the bed immediately, getting on his knees and between Jason’s legs.

The omega opened his eyes only to be greeted by those hungry eyes looking back at him. Tim licked his lips almost unconsciously before wrapping his hand around Jason’s length joining the other hand. Dick was admiring his two precious ‘brothers’ on the bed and decided to finally strip out of his suit, but not before stripping Tim out of his clothes. His shirt was already a mess thanks to Jason, so that wasn’t hard to take off. Next were the pants, that Tim let him strip off of him with no complaint, finally releasing his cock after the boxers reached the rest of clothes scattered all over the floor.

Even if Tim was just a beta and couldn’t feel any pheromone in the room right now, his body was acting up more like an omega’s then an alpha’s and that intrigued Dick so much.  
His hand reached for his ass, slowly spreading those ass cheeks making sure to poke at his small hole before brushing it up and down. Tim that was already busy sucking Jason off groaned at the feeling of his ass being played with.

“Damn…T-Tim...d-do that again…” Jason felt Tim’s body shiver and his mouth tightened up around him sending pleasurable jolts to his groin. 

That wet sensation on his cock was driving him crazy. He just wanted to rock his hips and force himself into Tim’s willing mouth with all force. 

“Now Jay… be a good boy and show Tim a good time. He wanted to know what either one of us is feeling… might as well just show him how an omega in heat feels like…” Dick’s comment sent shivers down Jason’s spike. It was as if the older black-haired man was reading his mind.

“T-Tim… I… want to suck you off…”

Tim moved away from his cock and looked a bit stunned at that bold sentence but there was no harm in it, so he shifted his body upwards and kneed right in front of his face legs spread on each side of Jason’s chest.

"Look at that!!!"

Dick joined Tim right behind him, moving his hands to join Tim’s on Jason’s chest and squeezed at his fully erect nipples. It was an incredible pink color, making Tim want to sink his teeth right into them. But he had something better to do now. He rubbed his cock on Jason’s chest right between his tits feeling how swollen they were. 

“Jay loves to have his nipples played with. You should try it sometime, but I think now Jay’s mouth is feeling quite neglected. Make it up to him, won’t you?”

With that, Dick pushed Tim further down on Jason and made sure his cock was right in front of his mouth.

When Jason noticed this, he immediately opened his mouth and made sure Tim noticed as well. The younger boy didn’t wait for a second longer before pushing himself in that tight heat, just enjoying how Jason’s mouth felt so perfect around him.

His hips moved on their own, thrusting in and out of Jason’s warm cavern, that swallowed his moans and pressed his hands on both Tim’s hips holding him firmly on top of him.  
Dick enjoyed the show first hand from behind Tim, placing small love bites on his neck, nibbling, sucking, and biting gently. Tim’s mind was going blank now. He didn’t know what to focus on first, Jason’s warm and delicious mouth or Dick’s incredible and skilled tongue leaving traces all over his neck, marking him as ‘his’, even though Tim knew that was impossible for a beta, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the feeling and the moment.

While Tim was working on keeping Jason’s mouth full, Dick decided it was time for something even more delicious. He freed Tim’s neck and moved away just to shift over on the bed and spread Jason’s legs, positioning himself in between. 

Jason could feel Dick’s tongue teasing its way right inside his ass, spreading his cheeks and pushing in, slowly, teasingly, just to make him want more. Make him beg for it.

“Nnh..J-Jay”

Jason moaned, feeling Tim’s cock twitch inside his mouth while the other was still focusing on a rhythm slamming in and out of his mouth earning delicious moans and sobs.

“Ah… Fuck his mouth, Tim. Fuck it like you mean it. He loves it rough.”

Dick spoke again, taking a small break from rimming Jason just to lick and bite his hips while his fingers did the rest of the penetration. Tim did as he was told, hands reaching out to grab the headboard of the bed and finally speeding up his pace rocking back and forth into his mouth, making Jason gag in reflex. That cock wasn’t as big as Dick’s, but it felt incredible, and Jason suppressed a shudder when he could feel it hit the back of his throat. His eyes tearing up as his mind was going blank with all the pleasure he was receiving, not knowing which pleasure was better. His whole body was burning up, and his throat was already sore from all the rough thrusts Tim kept repeating over and over again.

Jason’s legs wrapped around Dicks head, making sure the older man couldn’t move from where he was right now, and that made Dick chuckle. Jason was growing impatient. Dick decided to join his tongue one more time alongside his fingers earning a loud moan from the omega, still muffled by Tim’s cock.

“Mmh… Jay you taste delicious… I can never get enough of your scent…” his tongue pushed all the way he could inside while his fingers scissored him open. Jason’s whole body jolted, making his hips snap upwards, making Dick stop in his ministrations.

“Ok ok!! Calm down, we're gonna fill you up soon, no need to be concerned. I think Tim will enjoy having his cock deep inside you just as much as you will enjoy having him and me pleasure you” said Dick smirking.

At that Jason groaned, making sure to squeeze Tim’s cock in his mouth, earning from the boy above him a pleasurable sound.

Tim didn’t want to cum right away so when he felt like his climax was already at its peak he moved away and slowly jerked himself above Jason, trying to control his orgasm. Jason noticed this and licked the tip of his cock, with a devilish smirk on his face. It made Tim want to cum all over that pretty, face. 

“Fuck!!” Tim didn’t know what else to say.

“Y..yea”

Jason groaned and pressed his nails into Tim’s hips, making him bounce up and again in front of his mouth, licking the precum off from Tim’s cock.

“Jay... You’re making it hard not to... mmg... cum all over you.”

“Ah...Yyou’d like to see that … wouldn’t you?”

“Mmh mhh!!”

Tim teased him and slapped his cheek with his cock, obtaining a satisfying plea from Jason as a reward for that.  
“I don’t know what you two are doing there, but it's making Jason leak all over the sheets.. and I love it!!” Dick teased observing the scene in front of him. He knew this could become a really good habit, having Tim in between them. 

“Jay is such... a dirty boy” Tim noted to himself more than saying it to Dick.

“Oh... You don’t even know yet” Dick replied smirking.

Dick got up on his knees and brushed Tim’s hair, his right hand wandering all over Jason’s chest, pinching his nipple. 

“Tim, get on your back… I want to see your face when Jason rides you. Come on, can you do that for me?”

He whispered into Tim’s ear again looking at his aroused expression made it clear to him; Tim was already in the clouds just from the thought of it.

Jason shifted from underneath them and secured space for Tim to lay on his back before climbing back on him, positioning himself steady above the other. His hands were on the younger boy’s chest leaving small scratches just to tease him. Jason’s hips moved up, making sure to press his ass right above Tim’s cock, sinking in inch by inch on the already hard cock in his hands. 

His groan was loud, echoing in the room and filling the room more and more with his pheromones, arousing Dick even more. He couldn’t stop breathing in all the delicious smell Jason was filling him with.

“Nnh… Jay your slick ass is devouring my cock. Incredible.” Tim was breathless.

Tim’s head was spinning, while his cock was being wrapped by the tight heat of Jason’s ass, that warm and wet feeling, even better than the omega’s mouth. It was delicious. He never knew how wet an omega could be during their heat; they didn’t even need lubricant for this. Tim had to thrust up, making Jason snap out of his daze and yelp at the sudden intrusion. He finally sank on his cock, both of them moaning in pleasure. 

“Oh… Look at my two good boys… You both look so delicious. I can smell Jay all over the room. Your scent is so strong…” Dick licked Jason’s neck while getting on his knees behind him, admiring the younger boy underneath him “And Tim, you look so needy. I can’t smell your scent but I can see in your eyes the lust only an alpha could have while looking at his omega.”

“Ah…nn... my … omega…” Tim’s hands moved up, reaching for Jason’s chest again as he wanted to pull him forwards towards him, but he didn’t have anything to grab onto, so he tried to move his hands on his shoulder making Jason tremble. 

“You want to mark this slutty omega? You want to make him yours, Timmy?” Dick was in total control, his voice dominating both of them. 

He knew exactly what would fire Tim up. The fact that Tim was shaking every time Dick spoke was already a good answer. He didn’t even need a verbal reply. 

“Jay, give him your scent gland…” he whispered into Jason’s ear licking it and nibbling at the earlobe.

“D..Dick?”

“He can’t mark you… It's ok!! Let Timmy enjoy it... let him savor you to the fullest”

With that Jason agreed and bent down so Tim could wrap his hands around his neck and pull him closer to him.

When Jason moved his head on the left, he exposed his neck to Tim, giving him full access to his scent glands. Tim wasted no time into biting Jason’s neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair, and keeping him bent down on the side as he left small bite marks all over his sensitive neck.

“ah.. aann…ahh….” Jason cried out in both lust and pain as his most sensitive gland was being sucked hard and rough. Tim didn’t know how to bite an omega since he never needed to. He didn’t leave only one specific bite mark on his neck, instead, he kept biting, sucking, licking and then biting again until his neck was completely covered with marks. That would surely sting in the morning.

Dick laughed at the sight of the two newfound partners just enjoying the view as he slowly positioned his hips with Jason’s ass. Before he could proceed with his plans, he grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the night stand, not wanting to hurt the omega too much. It would still be painful if he just pushed inside with Tim already filling his ass perfectly, even tho Jason was already lubricated on his own. He poured a good amount of lube over his cock and spread it over Jason’s lower back and ass, making Jason shudder from the sudden cold feeling.

“Now! Say Aaahh.. Jay!!” 

“H..hhuu? Di…iiickkk !!Aaaahhhn!!!”

Jason jumped up, felt an incredible sting as his inner walls were stretched to the max by yet another intrusion. Not only was Tim inside of him, moving slowly in and out, but now even Dick’s huge cock was pushing in, slowly, just thrusting beside the other member, seeking entrance.

Jason was confused by the split feeling of both arousal and pain, while Tim felt such a huge urge to push even deeper inside the willing omega.  
The tight squeeze of Jason’s ass around him made him even hornier and with one last snap of the hips, he rose on his elbows and sank his teeth into Jason’s neck keeping him in place.

Jason’s eyes rolled back, feeling his ass open wide and his jaw flew open as Dick finally pushed inside with one final thrust. It was a sudden heat rush that pumped into his cock, making him squirt on Tim’s chest. The painful intrusion was everything it took for Jason to cum, yet he couldn’t stop shaking from the afterglow.

“Oh…y..yea your tight ass…f-feels so good…!!”

“H-hot... it’s... oh God... hot…” Jason was babbling not even knowing what was escaping his mouth.

“Timmy… you wanted to know what an omega feels like didn’t you?” Dick teased slamming his hips forward making both Jason and Tim jolt.

“Fuck!!” 

Tim’s mouth kept spilling curse words while Jason was kept in place by Dick’s strong arms, making sure to adjust inside the other welcoming entrance. He knew Jason would get used to it as soon as he relaxes.

“Come on baby.. I know you can take us… just look at your tight sweet ass… it's so wet... and look at that delicious cock… oh…my”

Dick’s eyes moved over to see Jason’s spent cock leaking and a small white stain on Tim’s abdomen.

“Did you just cum baby?” his hands massaged his chest while the other caressed Tim’s hair, looking at the younger boy still with his teeth roughly sealed on Jason’s neck. He looked like a small piranha not letting go of its pray. 

“Nngh…f..full…”

“What was that Jay?” Dick whispered into Jason’s ear.

“I’m…full.. I can’t... m-move”

“Oh... look at that, your womb is so full isn’t it?”

Dick moved his hand to touch on Jason’s stomach feeling the swollen belly and smirking at the idea of Jason being full of his and Tim’s semen.

“Imagine if you get pregnant… so many cute pups…”

“Nnnh…pups…”

He knew Jason was completely lost to lust now since the young omega would never admit he wanted any children or be filled by any alpha. It was just a natural, lustful reaction from Jason to be enjoying his heat to the fullest right now.

“Jay… I'm going to move now. Tim? Tim?”

Tim blinked a few times before acknowledging that Dick was talking to him. He finally moved away from Jason’s neck and looked over at Dick that was talking to him. His mind was completely fuzzy and blank; he couldn’t even process anything that was going on right now. All he could feel was the warm feeling of belonging while the omega was still impaled on his cock, warm and welcoming. 

“Can you move with me? We need to reward our perfect little boy here for having us both like this. Come on!!! You can do this”

His hips moved and Tim tried to mimic that same rhythm, making it easier for Jason to feel comfortable and enjoy himself.

“S..so good Jay… you feel so good. So warm…” finally even Dick was losing his composure.

His mouth moved closer and closer to Jason’s neck, licking all the bite marks Tim left earlier making Jason squirm.

It felt so right now that Dick was doing it. Not that Tim didn’t feel good, but knowing it was an alpha, no… HIS alpha doing this to him, it just felt perfect.

“A…alpha…”

The only things he could mutter now were ‘alpha’ and ‘claim me’ or ‘fuck me’ over and over again as both men moved in and out of his body, rocking their hips together, hitting that sweet spot with every hard thrust. 

It was only a matter of time before Dick felt his knot form and knew exactly what was going to happen next.

“Timmy...You wanted to know what does it feel to be an alpha?”

Dick's voice was low but Tim could feel deep down inside that Dick was up to something. He just didn’t know what.

“A..alpha… yes…. Yes…. Oh…fuck!!!”

Jason’s filthy mouth didn’t have a limit to everything that came out of it. He kept bouncing up and down on both their cock’s feeling a slight tingling sensation when he finally slid down, Dick’s hands squeezing him tight to keep him in place. The knot was pressing roughly against the rim of Jason’s ass, gaining more and more loud moans and sobs from Jason.

Dick knew Jason would have a hard time allowing his knot inside now so he decided to pour more lubricant on Jason’s ass spreading it as much as he could over his cock that was only mere millimeters from pushing his entire knot inside. 

‘Knot’ kept spilling out of his mouth as his mouth was wide open, drooling all over himself from the excitement of being filled to the brim.

Tim shivered when feeling something hard rub against his balls, but he couldn’t make it out what it was until he realized Jason’s moans and please.

“Fuck!! Fuck, Dick!!! Fuck” Tim cried out

“Enjoy your meal… both of you, filthy sluts!!!”

He screamed that before pushing his entire knot inside, forcing Jason’s ass to take it all inside, and cry out in pain and lust.

“Yes…!! Fuck yeees!!! Alpha!!! Nngh… fuck!!”

Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to contain the spasm all over his body. His cock twitched, pressed against his and Tim’s chest feeling his climax hit him hard. He came all over their chests again, making his whole body go limp.

When Tim felt that huge knot press inside and just squeeze next to him, he threw himself backward on the bed, shaking while he reached his release. As soon as the knot was sealed inside Jason’s ass, Dick trusted again, his climax hitting him as soon as he felt Tim’s hot cum fill Jason’s ass and womb. 

His body moved on its own and leaned over on Jason’s scent gland. It felt so right… it felt so wrong. It just felt... needed.

Jason kept shivering in his arms, and just as he felt Dick’s hot breath on his neck he whimpered “mark me... ahnnn… please!!” Before Dick had the time to think straight.  
He could feel his teeth hurt. His jaw was aching and his hand was now bleeding.  
Jason cried out of loss as Dick’s bloody hand touched his neck reassuring him. When he turned his head to see what was going on, he noticed Dick biting his hand instead of his neck.

It felt like such a loss, yet in a moment Jason felt relieved that Dick didn’t bite him. He didn’t want to be marked. Not yet at least. And the fact that Dick let Tim bite his neck several times made him realize he still cared what Jason would want and would never force his bond on him.

“Oh … fuck…” Dick’s hand loosened up and released Jason that fell over Tim’s chest and nuzzled right next to him, seeking for that warmth he needed. Tim looked over him, with hazy eyes, and licked his neck, where he bit before only to savor that sweet scent he was releasing. It was a faint smell, almost unnoticeable, but Tim could swear he felt at least a bit of those sweet pheromones that drove Dick insane.

“...You both…. Look like kittens now, cuddling next to each other” Jason was slowly falling asleep while Tim was still licking his neck gently caressing his hair.

“ Uhh.. Dick?” Tim spoke, his voice low and raspy “A…are you still…?”

“Mmh... oh yees I am!!”

His hips snapped forward making Tim jerk back, realizing they were still stuck together, Dick’s cum still spilling little by little inside Jason.  
“Oh God…s-so this is what being an alpha is…”

“Oh... believe me, you have no idea…”

He smirked but couldn’t contain a chuckle when Tim’s eyebrow rose up curious at what he meant.

“It's nice... all of this, but trust me, there is more to being an alpha then just hot steamy sex…”

“ S..soo…mhh” Tim cleared his throat before speaking again “you and Jay eh?”

“Oh…”

He felt a slight blush come across his cheeks while he looked over at Jason, who was already half asleep. He barely kept his eyes open as he nuzzled in Tim’s neck.  
“I… kind of help him out when he needs it…” Dick replied

“Ah…haa”

“You never noticed? I bet Damian is so pissed when he smells my scent all over Jason”

“Y…yea I can’t. Mmh... no, I didn’t notice”

“S-sorry, Timmy”

He forgot the fact that Tim couldn’t smell that. It felt like he just said something completely wrong to the younger boy, but Tim didn’t seem too bothered by it.

“Don’t worry. I get it… I already accepted my fate. It's not like I can change it”

“Tim... I’m…”

“No need to say it Dick, I'm sorry for trying to... you know.. uuh…experiment and… uhhh heat rape Jason?”

He scratched his head looking away as he spoke, because at the end of the day he did try to do something really wrong. Dick was just a sudden unexpected person in this whole story.

“You know, alphas can be pretty possessive over their omegas once they’re claimed, and that’s one of the reasons I never marked Jay, it wouldn’t feel right. Not until he fully accepts me. Heats don’t matter. He always feels that adrenaline rush when he spouts nonsense. I want him to be himself when he tells me to claim him.”

Tim understood what he meant by that. Once Dick claims Jason, there would be no more playing around with others. This threesome would be just one thing to cross off for the rest of their lives and Jason was the type of omega that just didn’t want to belong to anyone yet. It has to be his choice.

“Ah.. Dick..!!”

Tim groaned and blushed as he felt another gush of cum spread inside Jason, but soon after that, he felt Dick’s knot soften up and he could finally move a little.  
After a few more minutes, Dick was finally able to release himself from both Jason and Tim, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing some tissues from the nightstand to clean them up.

“I’m glad we actually got to try this out…” Dick spoke looking over at Tim while he passed him the tissues. Tim whipped himself up glancing over at Dick that was now cleaning Jason.

Looking at both of them like this. It’s like they were a real couple. Dick was extremely gentle when it came to Jason, and the fact that he was taking so much time in cleaning the omega was proof that Dick truly loved him. And even if Tim had a chance to get together with them like this, it was not something that could happen again. He had to be thankful for it.

“Yeah.. and damn, those drugs really did a number on me... I felt like heaven.”

“Where the heck did you find those drugs anyway?”

“Umm.. some mobsters on one of my undercover missions…. I did run some tests on it and I did hope I found the perfect formula, but apparently it didn’t melt as much as I thought it would”

“Huh… you know if you could get some more next time?”

Tim blinked and looked over at Dick’s smiling face, he noticed Jason was awake now and rubbing his eyes while he tried to compose himself.

He also noticed that it wasn’t Dick who asked that question, but a very much entertained Jason.

“I don’t remember last time I had such a great time like this…”

So there was a very good reason to why the smirk never left Tim’s face for the rest of the night.


End file.
